1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wearing apparel, such as shirts, pants and shoes. More specifically the present invention relates to clothing having magnetic fasteners to releasibly secure the clothing around the body of a wearer. One embodiment of the invention is a shoe including a shoe outer surface and two opposing side regions and an inner flap having an inner flap magnetic panel and being secured to and extending from one of the side regions, and an outer flap having an outer flap magnetic panel and being secured to and extending from the opposing side region over the shoe so that the outer flap magnetic panel overlaps and magnetically engages the inner flap magnetic panel. The shoe alternatively has an upper, forward region, and the outer flap is secured to and extends from the upper, forward region. Other embodiments include belts and shirts having magnetic fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been various fasteners for securing edges of clothing material together to fit and secure the article of clothing around a wearer body. Such prior fasteners have included buttons, zippers, shoe laces, snaps, ropes and hook and loop fasteners. A problem with these prior fasteners has been that many cannot be pulled apart quickly to free a person as may be required in certain circumstances in hazardous occupations and in emergencies. Another problem has been that most of these prior fasteners require a certain dexterity to operate which may be beyond the ability of persons infirm, aged or handicapped. Another problem is that the appearance of these fasteners cannot be changed without cutting fabric and re-sewing new fasteners to the clothing.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide articles of clothing such as shoes with magnetic fasteners which can be pulled apart and re-fastened with speed and ease.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such articles of clothing with magnetic fasteners which can be fastened and unfastened without significant or complex manipulation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such articles of clothing with magnetic fasteners which radiate magnetic fields into the wearer body and thereby provide the health benefits of exposure to magnetic fields.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such articles of clothing with magnetic fasteners which are sturdy, aesthetically appealing and competitive in price to manufacture.